


Winter Rains

by Rose_of_Pollux



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, very light slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17662421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: In which Napoleon’s reconnaissance patrol ends up with him drenched in the rain.  Luckily, his partner anticipated this.





	Winter Rains

Illya had been mildly concerned when it had started raining while Napoleon had been scouting the area around the cabin that served as an U.N.C.L.E. safehouse. While it was, of course, only a little bit of rain, it was a cold rain—the kind of rain that came with the rare days in winter when the temperature hovered right at the freezing point, and couldn’t decide what it wanted to do.

He stopped his train of thought; had he just personified the weather?

 _I’m getting as poetic as Napoleon_ , he silently chided himself, shaking his head.

The rain suddenly picked up, starting to be carried by the wind, and pelting against the windows of the cabin. Illya flinched in sympathy for his partner and quickly got a fire going in the fireplace. He then placed a kettle of tea on the small wood stove, and then retrieved Napoleon’s purple silk pajamas from his bag and placed them on a chair near the stove, along with a terry-cloth towel.

His timing had been perfect; he had been taking out some rations when Napoleon entered the cabin, dripping wet and looking extremely put-out from having been in the cold rain.

“… _How_ did you survive Russian winters?” he asked, making a beeline for the fireplace.

Illya stopped him, directing him to the chair with the pajamas and towel first.

“Being bred for it helps,” he said, remaining deadpan. “And knowing things like, if you want to avoid hypothermia, getting out of those wet clothes first is the proper course of action here. _Then_ you can sit by the fire; I’ll have some hot tea for you in a moment.”

Napoleon let out a grateful sigh, casting the cold and wet garments aside before toweling off and changing into his pajamas. He was mostly dry now; his hair was still a little damp, but he soon forgot about that as he sat in front of the fire.

“Oh, I needed that,” he muttered, basking in the fire’s glow. He sighed as Illya handed him the tea. “And this, too.”

“There is no sugar, alas—I know you prefer your tea with sugar. There is a bit of honey, though it’s not quite the same.”

“Illya, you could put pepper in this right now, and I would still drink it,” Napoleon insisted. He took a long sip and sighed in contentment. “The only thing I need now is a hot, gourmet meal.”

“That, I regret, is beyond my ability to obtain. I can heat up our salted pork rations, but that’s as close as I can get to providing you with a hot meal.”

“You’ve already gone above and beyond,” Napoleon said, smiling as Illya sat beside him, bringing the rations and a blanket.

Illya placed the plate of rations between them and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

“You are still a bit cold,” Illya said. “But it’s not something to panic over; you’ll be fine once you warm up like this.”

“Thank you, Dr. Kuryakin. It’s so rare to find doctors who’ll make house calls. I’m really very grateful,” Napoleon teased.

“You haven’t gotten my bill yet,” Illya teased back.

“Put it on my tab,” Napoleon said. He then sobered. “That tab that I know I can never fully pay off…”

“And my own tab is… considerable, as well.”

Napoleon looked to him for a moment and sighed.

“Well, like you said, at least we have each other,” he said, and he leaned over and kissed him. “That’s enough, don’t you think?”

Illya smiled as Napoleon rested his forehead on his.

“It is more than enough.”


End file.
